


Good Good Things

by paragraph (ebcdic)



Series: Clean Sheets Verse [2]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Riding, Rope Bondage, Spanking, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 15:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10766643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebcdic/pseuds/paragraph
Summary: “Aren’t you one of the world’s greatest escape artists?”





	Good Good Things

**Author's Note:**

> See end notes for warnings; but will spoil fic.

Tim ties Dick’s hands behind his back with expert precision. When he’s finished, he steps back to admire his handiwork. Dick is tied up in one of Bruce’s dining room chairs. Tim had asked Dick to show him how to get out of such a situation. Dick had smiled at the request and acquiesced, taking Tim into the dining room for the demonstration. Tim has other plans though and he circles the chair, his eyes roaming over Dick’s body. Dick pauses in his attempt to get out of the ropes long enough to tilt his head curiously at Tim.

“Trying to get a better view?”

“You could say that.”

Dick raises an eyebrow and goes back to working his way out of the ropes. Tim pauses in his circling to stand in front of Dick. His hands come to rest on Dick’s shoulders as he slides into Dick’s lap, straddling his hips. To Tim’s surprise, Dick doesn’t protest or question him. Instead, he just smirks.

“You’re not going to learn anything in that position.”

Tim’s lips graze Dick’s neck, just below his ear. “I beg to differ.”

“Interesting choice of words, Tim.” 

There’s a hint of laughter in Dick’s voice. Tim ignores it as he kisses his way down Dick’s neck. When Dick shivers, Tim smiles against his skin before lifting his head to meet Dick’s eyes. He looks at Dick through his eyelashes, giving Dick his best seductive look, but Dick just grins at him.

“Are you trying to tell me something there, Timmy?”

“Yeah, I want you to fuck me.”

Dick keeps grinning. The amusement in his voice is clear. “Oh, do you now?”

Tim grinds his hips down into Dick’s. He tries to take Dick’s mouth in a hungry kiss, but Dick turns his head away. 

“What makes you think I want you?”

“Are you trying to tell me that spanking comment was completely innocent?”

Dick blinks. “Of course it was.”

Tim leans in to murmur in Dick’s ear. “I don’t believe you.”

Underneath his hands, Tim can feel Dick’s shoulders moving, indicating that he’s trying to get out of the ropes. But after a second, Dick stops moving.

“Untie me, kid.”

“Why should I? Aren’t you one of the world’s greatest escape artists?”

“Tim.”

“What? I rather like you this way.”

Tim’s head dips and he licks at Dick’s neck until Dick is shivering again. Sliding back a little out of Dick’s lap, Tim reaches between them to cup Dick’s cock through his pants. Dick’s hips buck and Tim grins triumphantly. 

“You can deny it all you like, but you want me.”

Dick scowls at Tim. “Let me go.”

“No.”

Tim takes Dick’s mouth again. This time, Dick kisses him back for a little while before his teeth sink into Tim’s lower lip. Tim just moans into the kiss as he squeezes Dick’s cock lightly. Dick turns his head away again.

“Kinky little fucker, aren’t you?”

Tim smirks. “You have no idea.”

“I don’t want to know.”

Tim leans in and nips Dick’s earlobe. “Liar.”

Dick moans and strains against the ropes. Tim pulls back and slides out of Dick’s lap. Holding Dick’s eyes almost the entire time, he strips out of his clothes. Dick stares at him blankly.

“Oh, Tim. I want your sexy body,” Dick deadpans.

Tim reaches for Dick’s pants and starts to undo them. “I know you do.”

Dick glances down at Tim’s hands just before one of them wraps around Dick’s hard cock. 

“That proves nothing.”

“On the contrary, I think it proves everything.”

“When I get out of these ropes—“

Tim leans in closer to Dick, his voice full of lust. “Are you going to spank me?”

“Let me go and we’ll find out.”

There’s a hint of something in Dick’s voice that Tim can’t quite place, but it makes him continue what he’s doing until he’s guiding Dick’s cock inside of him. To Tim’s surprise, Dick’s hands suddenly come up out of nowhere to grasp Tim’s hips, hard. 

“Hey, I thought you couldn’t—“

Dick cuts Tim off with a hungry kiss. Tim moans and starts to move on Dick. He rides him hard until the chair starts to rock back and forth, in danger of tipping over. That’s when Dick’s hand comes down hard on Tim’s ass. Tim makes a noise of surprise that turns into a low moan as he breaks the kiss.

“More.”

Obliging him, Dick’s hand comes down harder and harder on Tim’s ass until Tim is crying out so loudly that he’s surprised that no one is coming to investigate. It isn’t long after that Tim’s orgasm slams into him so hard that if it wasn’t for Dick’s hands on his hips, he would’ve fallen backward out of Dick’s lap to the floor. Dick’s hips snap up into Tim one last time before he comes with a low growl. Tim shivers from the aftershocks running down his spine as he makes a sound of pleasure and satisfaction. Dick was better than his fantasies after all. 

“Next time, you should really just ask.”

Tim lifts his head and grins. “Next time?”

Dick just laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> While Tim is performing what seem like non-con acts, Dick is into it all along.


End file.
